


James Charles and the Sister Senate discover Meatloaf

by coatylbutter



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Business Trip, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Meatloaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coatylbutter/pseuds/coatylbutter
Summary: You read the title
Relationships: no - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 39
Collections: victors' tower (stories from floor 6)





	James Charles and the Sister Senate discover Meatloaf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WreakingHavok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WreakingHavok/gifts), [Spaghettoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaghettoi/gifts).



> This stemmed from us realizing meatloaf is a common theme, then turned into "What if Floor 0 made a meatloaf so awful that it haunts the other floors. James Charles doesn't know what meatloaf is, and once you become a senator you forget over time. New senators might remember bits and pieces.

James Charles drummed his fingers on the desk. He’d been reviewing the audio from the victor’s tower, and had noticed something that had occurred on every floor- even floor 0. The discussion of a mysterious object that he gathered was likely food of some sort. 

What were they _doing?_ Meatloaf. What was _meatloaf?_

Perhaps Senator Poke would know. Yes, Zach was smart. He surely would know what this “meatloaf “ was. A swift order to meet him in his office, and 10 minutes later, Poke was sitting across from him.

“Zach. I have called you in today to ask you a question.” A pause. “What is meatloaf?” 

Poke blinked. “Sir, I say this respectfully, but I have no fucking clue.” President Charles hummed. This was a dilemma. Poke continued 

“But you know who would know? One of the other senators.” James Charles' eyes lit up and he grinned at Zach’s idea. 

“Poke? On your way out, tell Secretary Dream to send out a notice to all the other senators asap. We need them all here.”

“Of course sir.” James Charles waved out Poke, and opened up his browser. Perhaps Google would tell him what this meatloaf was. 

His secretary, Dream, poked in about an hour later to inform him

“They’ll all be here by 4:30 in the evening tomorrow President Charles.” 

James Charles nodded and said

“Thank you Dream. I’ll be staying a bit late tonight, I must research this… could you get me a coffee?”

\----

Senator Lauren was a very busy woman. Still, when she got a notice that the President needed all senators at the capitol asap, she dropped what she was working on immediately. 

President Charles almost _never_ asked _all_ of them to meet in person outside of the games. It was winter, and the games were usually in late summer. 

“Bobby?” She said, when she was sent the notice, “I’m gonna be in the Capitol for work. Call me if anything goes wrong. The capitol needs all the senators in a meeting.” 

So, she quickly packed her best capitol outfits and thanked herself that she’d dyed her hair purple just yesterday. Boarding the train, looking back on her district, she hoped this wasn’t about anything *she* did wrong. No, he only would’ve called her, not every senator.

\----

Charlie nervously looked out on his balcony over the capitol. The Senators, all of them, they were visiting the capitol. 

Aside from the games, they never came out here, unless it was dire. And being mid December? It was one of the furthest away from the games one could get. 

What shocked him even more was seeing President Charles, Senator Poe-Kay, and Senator Brydges greet them. He knew some of the senators, namely Senator Beast, but some he didn’t recognize. They were all dressed for a major capitol affair, and were all talking amongst each other. 

Whatever this was, it was big. He hoped life wasn’t about to get any worse as a victor. Every senator meeting together could only mean bad things. 

“Hey Charlie!” Ted shouted from inside. “Meatloaf’s done!”

Meatloaf. Charlie always enjoyed meatloaf. 

“Coming!” He shouted and looked over the Senate one last time before heading inside.

\----

“I bet you are all wondering why I have been gathered here today.” James Charles sat at the head of the meeting table, looking over his Sister Senate. They were all relatively confused, and in their finest outfits. Well, maybe not _finest_ , he noted looking at Senator Orion who was in a regular tshirt but had one of those little panda hats on. And panda mittens- how was he holding his pen?

“I’ve been going over our footage of victors, and I notice them talking about this one dish. Meatloaf.” President Charles pressed a button on his laptop, and various audio clips played on the surround sound system. All of them being of victors over the years, mentioning meatloaf. 

“But this isn't just any food. I haven’t managed to find a single trace of this- this “meatloaf” on Google!” James Charles threw his hands into the air exasperated. 

“So that’s why I called all my sister-senators out here to discuss meatloaf!” 

His senators mumbled amongst themselves. 

“Well, let’s go down the line. I don't know, and I’ve already spoken to Senator Poe-Kay on the matter. Senator Brydges?” She looked up and merely shook her head.

“Senator Beast?”

“Apologies Mr. Charles, but I don’t recall ever hearing of this… meatloaf.” 

As he was about to ask Senator Grian mystery loaf; as he was from a farming district so surely they knew about meat and loaves; Senator Gold mumbled just loud enough

“Ground beef…? No…” he fiddled with the cap of his pen absentmindedly.

James Charles, as well as all the other senators, snapped their heads to him.

“Senator Gold? Do you know what meatloaf is?” President Charles could barely keep the excitement out of his voice.

\----

Senator Gold was very nervous. He should’ve kept his mouth shut, he was the newest senator, he should’ve known not to speak out of turn. 

He wasn’t even sure if it was right- but everyone was looking at him, so he nervously spoke

“Ah, I- maybe? It sounds vaguely familiar… I could probably name it if I saw it.” The room devolved into buzzing, the others chattering about meatloaf. The senator for district 4, the one with bright pink hair sitting next to him, was scribbling something about spaghetti and meatballs on her pad of paper.

A loud snap swiftly silenced the room. James Charles waited, be it for dramatics or simply to make sure everyone was silent, before speaking.

“I’ll call Chef Pansino. The rest of you may return to your home districts tomorrow morning.” A senator all the way in the back, Senator Venom, raised his hand. 

“With all due respect, I request to stay here until you discover this ‘Meatloaf’.” The other members of the Senate murmured in agreement and the President blinked. Then shrugged. 

“Sure. You can stay in your rooms you usually stay in during the games.”

Gold was, to put it lightly, mildly surprised. He’d gone from being the newest, least experienced and least expected-of Senator, to being a decider in this “meatloaf” debate.

Not that he was complaining.


End file.
